memory_thetafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Listy do TVN (petycja o wyemitowanie 2 ostatnich sezonów TNG)
Akcja rozpoczęta w maju/czerwcu 1998 po tym jak telewizja TVN wstrzymała emisję serialu TNG pod koniec piątego sezonu. Fani Star Treka starali się przekonać TVN, że warto wykupić i wyemitować ostatnie dwa sezonu TNG. Organizator Prawdopodobnie Starfleet Polskauzupełnić źródła Przykłady listów do tv 1) wersja dla fanów, którzy od niedawna interesują się Star Trek: Szanowna TVN, Nazywam się .......... . Mam ..... lat i mieszkam w ........... . można tez dodać coś więcej o sobie. Bardzo ucieszył mnie fakt, że telewizja TVN zaczęła emitować "Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie", który od samego początku bardzo mi się spodobał i szybko stal się moją ulubioną pozycją w programie telewizyjnym. Jestem wielkim(a) miłośnikiem(czką) science fiction i uważam "Star Trek" za najlepszy serial tego gatunku. Cieszy mnie fakt, że był on emitowany tak często i prawie codziennie mogłe(a)m śledzić przygody załogi statku Enterprise. Chciał(a)bym wyrazić szczerą nadzieję, że telewizja TVN nie zaprzestanie emisji serialu i zakupi wszystkie odcinki "Następnego Pokolenia". Często niestety zdarza się że stacje telewizyjne nie decydują się na kupno ostatnich, odcinków różnych seriali, a gdy ich emisja zostaje niespodziewanie przerywana ich fani czują się ogromnie zawiedzeni. Nie chciał(a)bym, aby coś takiego zdarzyło się w przypadku serialu "Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie". Wiem, ze w innych krajach serial ten cieszy się ogromną popularnością i jestem pewien(wna) że podbił już serca polskich widzów. Osobiście znam wielu fanów science fiction, którzy tak jak ja, z zapartym tchem śledzą ekscytujące podróże Enterprise. Czując że jestem wyrazicielem pragnień większej grupy fanów tego filmu, bardzo proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojej prośby odnośnie zakupienia wszystkich odcinków "Następnego Pokolenia". Z tego co mi wiadomo, właśnie ostatnie odcinki seriali telewizyjnych mają największą oglądalność. Proszę więc nie podejmować tej decyzji pochopnie. Z poważaniem .................. 2) wersja dla "starych" fanów ST: Szanowna TVN, Nazywam się .......... . Mam ..... lat i mieszkam w ........... . można tez dodać coś więcej o sobie. Jestem fanem "Star Treka" od dawna - zacząłem(łam) interesować się tym tematem już w wieku .... lat. opisać pierwsze zetkniecie z serialem, wrażenia... Ogromnie mnie cieszy, że taka popularna i ogólnodostępna stacja telewizyjna zaczęła emitować mój ulubiony "Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie". Star Trek to jeden z najbardziej popularnych i lubianych seriali na świecie. Teraz i Polacy mogą się cieszyć, ze i w ich kraju ten fantastyczny serial jest emitowany. Mam nadzieję, że telewizja TVN nie zrezygnuje z jego emisji i zakupi dalsze odcinki. Uważam, że serial stał się już wystarczająco popularny, by nie zaprzestawać emisji. Myślę że przerwanie jej teraz, podobnie jak zrobiła to kilka lat temu TVP, jest wielkim błędem, sprawiło ogromny zawód wielu osobom i odbiło się piętnem na ich nastawieniu do Waszej stacji. Proszę też pomyśleć o ewentualnym zakupieniu filmów "Star Trek". My -fani- nigdy nie mamy dość i pragnęlibyśmy, aby nasza ulubiona stacja (TVN!) "pieściła" nas wszystkim co ma związek z cudownym światem "Star Trek". Z góry bardzo dziękuje w imieniu własnym i wielu innych polskich fanów serialu "Star Trek". Z poważaniem .................. Przesyłam pozdrowienia w stylu fanów "Star Trek": Live Long and Prosper! Strona informacyjna akcji *Informacja o akcji na USS Posnania Kategoria:1998